


Almost As Much As I Love You

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Prompt: First "I Love You" | After three months of dating, the Chief of Police and you take your relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Almost As Much As I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored writing this prompt; it’s been a very long time since I written anything even remotely smutty, so please go easy on me. I’m working through a good amount of prompts that were sent to my askbox (tumblr is @chiefharbour), so in due time! Thanks for all of the support!

You and Hopper had been dating each other for the past three months. After you had practically run him over with your shopping buggy filled with gardening supplies at Melvald’s, the two of you had become practically inseparable. Every few days, you both would eat dinner together; on rare occasions, he would actually take you out to random, exciting places scattered throughout Hawkins. You had become incredibly found of Jim Hopper, and, dare you say it, you were beginning to fall head over heels in love with this man.

The feeling started to manifest itself a few weeks ago when Jim finally introduced you to his daughter, El. Something about seeing how the stern and burly man acted so soft and sweet around her made your heart swell inside of your chest. You wanted nothing more than to profess your love for him after that night, but you knew that there was a strong possibility that Jim hadn’t gotten to that point just yet in the relationship. You didn’t blame him; you knew this was the first serious relationship he had had since divorcing his ex-wife a few years ago.

Since meeting El, Hopper didn’t go more than two days at a time without seeing you; he just couldn’t seem to get enough of you-not that you were complaining in the slightest bit. The few times that you had been intimate with each other after that day seemed slightly different, more soft and gentle than times before then. You could tell that your relationship was headed down the path you had dreamed of ever since you were a little girl, and you couldn’t be more excited or scared about what the future held for the both of you.

This afternoon, you found yourself gardening outside of Hopper’s cabin in an attempt to add a little bit of color to the otherwise green and brown landscape. You knew that Hopper was particularly fond of daisies, so you planted a few of them near the front of the cabin.

You thought that this was the perfect opportunity to surprise him, knowing that small gestures went a long way with Hopper. You wanted to do anything in your power to get the man to smile for the rest of his life, and you knew small gestures were a good way to get that.

While you bent down, ass high in the air, to plant the last set of daises, you were startled when you heard a low whistle come from behind you, realizing that Hopper had returned home early from work, “God, _damn_ , (Y/N). What a view.”

You felt your cheeks darken and turned around with a nervous laugh, “Are you talking about the daisies?”

“I’m talking about the whole picture,” he said, pulling you into a light embrace. He raised his eyebrows as he looked around at your handiwork, “You planted all of these for me?”

“Well,” you said, dancing your fingers along his upper chest, “I knew that you liked daisies, and, with spring approaching, I thought it would be a good idea to have some color around the house.”

Looking up at him with a fond smile, he looked down at you with his lips parted and his eyes bewildered, “That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. El is going to love this.”

You planted a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek before looking around him, “Speaking of...where is El? I thought you were picking her up from school.”

“She’ll be at the Wheelers’ until late tonight,” he said, grabbing your hips and pushing them tightly against his own. “So, we pretty much have the cabin to ourselves for a few hours.”

Raising your eyebrow, you smiled suggestively, “I have no idea what we’re gonna do to make the time pass. Do you?”

“I have a few ideas,” he said with a smug grin, cupping your ass in his hands, hiking you up so that your legs wrapped around his waist.

You started giggling uncontrollably, as seeing Hopper act so strong around you made you nervous and aroused every time. He kissed the crook between your neck and shoulders softly as he walked the both of you through the cabin door. After rubbing his hands softly up and down your sides, he closed the door behind you.

All of a sudden, you became incredibly self-conscious at the state in which you were in, remembering that not just ten minutes ago, you were digging through small patches of dirt to plant the flowers.

“Jim,” you whined, pulling lightly at his hair to get his face off of your neck. “Baby, I need to take a shower. I’m all dirty from the gardening.”

“And?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow, carrying you to the bedroom before laying you down underneath him.

“And,” you said, matter-of-factly, “I’m disgusting.” You playfully pushed at his chest to get him to move, but he refused to budge.

“Sweetheart,” he said, pushing you down softly. “You are not disgusting, you’re sexy. And you’re mine. So, please, just enjoy this.”

Your fact heated up underneath the intense stare coming from his beautifully blue eyes. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, eventually parting your mouth so he could gently slide his tongue against your own. He scooted your body up the bed so your head rested comfortable against the pillows before he began to climb on top of you, peppering your face with kisses. You began to whine softly, gripping his pectoral muscles over his police uniform shirt.

He started to unbutton your light purple flannel shirt, placing soft kisses with each piece of new skin exposed. Once he reached to final button, he slowly peeled the shirt off of your shoulders and placed it on the warm wooden floors of the cabin, reveling at the image of your plum breasts peeking out from the white lace bra that covered them up.

You managed to unbutton the chief’s top, allowing it to join your own shirt in a tiny mountain on the floor. You started to kiss the man’s chest adoringly, biting his nipple teasingly before soothing it with the warmth of your tongue. All the while, you allowed for your hands to reach for his belt, unbuckling it slowly. You looked back up at him through long eyelashes, stopping when you saw his eyes looking down into your own with intensity. The blues of his eyes were quickly disappearing behind dilated pupils, but, there was something that was present there that you had never realized before. Was it... _adoration_?

You smiled at him with a breathless sign, palm against his chest muscles, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” he said, an adorably-wide grin planted on his face before he kissed the tip of your nose.

“I don’t know,” you giggled, kissing him lightly and teasingly rubbing your hands in circles.

“Hmm,” he moaned, rubbing his hands up your sides dangerously slowly before leaning down to kiss the top of your breasts, teasing his tongue along the edge of your bra. He reached his hands up to cup you over the fabric before leaning down to suckle a small bruise on top of one of your breasts.

“ _Dammit_ , baby,” he sighed. “I love this bra almost as much as I love you.”

You froze underneath his kisses, trying to process the words that just left the man’s mouth. Almost at the same time, Hopper froze his kisses. He looked up at you quickly with worried eyes, panic setting in quickly.

“Shit,” he said lowly. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry. I didn’t-“

“You love me?” you asked with a goofy grin on your face, your voice almost breathless.

“I...I do,” he said slowly, “but I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I don’t want you to feel like-“

You cut him off by grabbing his neck down towards you, smashing your lips against his so tightly that the two of you almost became the same entity. You pulled away from him slowly, kissing from his mouth to his cheek, “Of course I feel that way.”

He whined as you began to suck a bruise into his neck, “So...?”

“I love you, too,” you said, looking him in his eyes. “I love you so, _so_ much, Jim.”

Cupping his jaw, you leant up to connect your lips once more, inhaling the strong scent of cigarettes and pine needles, a scent that was so overwhelmingly _Hopper_ that it made the room spin. You allowed yourself to get so incredibly wrapped up in his essence that it felt like you were being lifted off of the ground, defying all logic and science. You slid your tongue into his mouth and battled with his for dominance before he reached for the waistband of your jeans, quickly sliding them down and off of your legs.

You felt his erection pulse against your bare thigh, encouraging you to move it ever-so-slightly in a way that you knew would tease him. Taking advantage from the distraction, you flipped the both of you over so that you were straddling his waist, looking down at him like a lion who just attacked its prey.

You began to kiss down his chest, crawling down his abdomen as you made quick work of removing the man’s slacks and underwear in one go. Crawling up his legs, you pressed soft kisses and kitten licks to Hopper’s strong and muscular thighs before sliding your body between them.

You looked up at him with a devilish glint in your eyes before taking his thick member in your hand, allowing your warm breath to tease over his already-dripping head. Carefully and slowly, you planted a small lick over the slit of his cock, causing the man beneath you to but his hips upwards, his cock rubbing against your cheek sharply.

“You need to be patient,” you teased, tracing your finger up and down the vein below his shaft.

The man mewled, arching his neck backwards and grabbing a fistful of your hair in the process. You began placing open-mouthed kisses up his shaft before you put the head of his cock against your tongue. Humming, you allowed for your mouth to take him in all at once. He yanked on your hair and let out a loud _Fuck!_

As you bobbed your head slowly up and down his shaft, you snaked your hand up the side of his body before finding his free hand and interlocking your fingers with his. Something about this moment felt more intimate than all of the other times that you had went down on him. Before this, the main goal was for you to get him off as quickly and hardly as possible. Now, though, you just wanted to make him feel good. You wanted to make him feel loved.

You reached your other hand up to rub his lower abdomen in small, teasing circles before you came off of his cock with a loud pop. You began to kiss down his shaft before moving to massage his balls with the flat pad of your tongue, eventually sucking one into your mouth.

Hopper, who was usually a man of few words in public, would never shut the hell up when the two of you fucked each other. This was the first time that you felt that you made the man speechless. With a smile on your lips, you kissed up his body back to his lips, moving them together languidly. With a gasp, he flipped the both of you over to return to the original position, reasserting his dominance.

He began to kiss down your slim neck, whispering, “I love every part of you.”

“I love your shoulders,” he said, planting open mouthed kisses to the top of each shoulder.

“I love your breasts,” he growled, reaching behind your back to unclasp your bra. He quickly removed it and allowed it to join the rest of your clothes on the floor.

“I love your nipples, and how hard they get when I put them in my mouth,” he whispered against your breasts, quickly taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing it until it peaked.

With a strong and calloused hand, he slowly brought his fingers down your belly, “I love your stomach.”

Kissing down your body, he played with the lace fabric at the edge of your panties, spreading his thighs so he could get between them, “I love your thighs. Fuck, you have _no_ idea how much I love these thighs.”

You whined underneath him as his bit into the tender flesh of your upper legs. Reaching your hand down to entangle in your hair, he worked his way up to your center, his hot breath teasing you over your panties, “I love your pussy. _God_ , baby, do I love your wet little cunt.”

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against your clit through the lace of the underwear, causing you to groan loudly. Reaching underneath you, he cupped your ass cheeks in each of his hands, “I love your ass. I love how good you look in everything you wear.”

He began to peel your underwear down your thighs and legs before tossing it somewhere in the room. He pressed a kiss to your bellybutton before looking up at you with eager eyes, “I love you. I love all of you _so_ much, baby girl.”

You heart had never pounded so fast in your chest; it felt like a jackhammer was making quick work against your ribcage. Your eyes began to well with light tears as a small smile erupted on your face. You were so overcome with love and adoration for Hopper that all you wanted to do is make sure he was happy and safe for the rest of your lives. You wanted all him forever.

He picked your thighs up and placed them on his shoulders, situating his head in-between your legs. He licked a long, heady strip up the center of your sex, enclosing the small bud at the top in-between his lips and sucking lightly. You eased your hand down and grabbed his hand, which he began rubbing his thumb over in circles. You wrapped your calves around his neck and arched your back upwards as he suckled the sensitive flesh of your clit, causing you to gush underneath him. He moaned against your center, reaching his free hand to slide a finger into your opening.

“Oh my god, Hop,” you whined, your bottom lip trapped in between your teeth as you began to rock your hips against his mouth. “I love you so much. Oh, _fuck_ , baby. Yeah, _right there_ , don’t stop.”

He slid another finger alongside his digit and crooked them both upwards, rubbing against your sweet spot, an area he had hit several times before with no problem but now made you feel like you were going to pass out. You need him everywhere. You wanted every bit of him at once.

“Jim, baby?” you whined, looking down at him. He looked up at you with eager eyes, mouth never leaving your clit and fingers never stopping their pace. It took all of your willpower to not come just by the sight.

“I need you inside of me, baby,” you whined, your voice sounding like a sob as you squeezed his hand tighter. “I need to feel you inside of me. Please, Jim. _Please_.”

He slid his fingers out of you slowly, licking your clit once more before he began kissing up your body. He cupped your breasts in his hand as he kissed the top of them once more. You hissed underneath him before wrapping your legs around his hips, “Jim?”

He looked at you adoringly before reaching over to his nightstand drawer. Before he could grab the handle you stopped his hand, leading it to your heart so he could feel how fast it was beating, “I just want to feel you. _All of you_.”

You cupped his cheek and nuzzled the other side of his rugged face with your own, “Are you sure?”

You nodded against him, kissing his jawline before grabbing around him and squeezing his back. He whimpered in his throat and suckled that sweet spot against your neck before he grabbed his cock. Gently, he guided the member to your entrance, and you could feel the precum leaking from his slit to gather at your lips. Your stomach fluttered with nerves, it feeling like the first time that the two of you had ever had sex. You both looked at each other intensely, and he never broke eye contact with you as he eased himself into your heat.

“Oh, _fuck_ , baby, you’re so w-wet,” he hissed, dropping his head to your shoulder.

Your smile quickly turned into a face of absolute pleasure as he bottomed out inside of you. The both of you remained still for a dangerously long period of time before you nodded against his chest. He slowly pulled his cock out of you before filling you back up tantalizingly slow. Each part of your body tingled, and you felt your orgasm approaching harder than you ever had before. You started to whine louder against his chest, your nails leaving marks down his upper back. You dug your heels into Hopper’s ass to drive him in harder into you, but you made sure to keep the same slow pace.

Looking up at him, you cupped his cheek with one hand and held his hand with the other. Whispering softly to him as your noses touched each other, you said, “I love you, I love you, _I love you_.”

He buried his face into your neck and grunted, “Baby, I love you so much, you have no idea.”

As you felt yourself nearing the edge, you whimpered in his ear, “Hop, baby, I’m g-gonna c-cum.”

“Cum for me, baby girl,” he growled, squeezing your hand tighter. “I want to feel you cum around me. I _need_ to feel you cum on my cock. _Fuck_!”

You moaned his name loudly against his neck as your orgasm rippled through your body, cumming harder than you ever had before. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your ears began to ring, the room spinning so fast that you had to grip onto Hopper’s shoulders to stay grounded.

As your walls clenched around him, you felt his cock twitch inside of you. After a loud groan escaped his lips, you felt him coat your walls as a stream of _I love you’_ s were whispered against your neck.

The two of you rocked your hips against one another, loud breaths filling the dead silence of the room as you both returned to earth. Kissing you long and deep, he sat the both of you up, you remaining in his lap, still rocking your hips against his as he remained inside of you. The two of you were now impossibly close, skin pressed against each other as you began to play with his hair. You started to kiss his neck before you gently sucked his earlobe into your mouth.

With a low chuckle, you whispered, “ _Fuck_ , Jim. I have never cum so hard in my life.”

He pulled you closer against his chest, taking a deep breath through his nose as he rested his face in your hair, “Me, neither. Christ, you’ve never felt so wet before.”

You looked at him intensely, feeling his cock softening inside of you. You rubbed your nose against his before you kissed him languidly and slow. Gently breaking away from him, you smiled against his lips, “I love you so much.”

Smiling, as well, he purred, “I love you, too, baby girl. I love you, too.”


End file.
